To Have and To Hold
by The Awesomest
Summary: I suck at summaries. Basically, Fax, Eggy, Dangle, and Nazzy. Wings. High school. Max and Fang are best friends. Yes, there are cliches. So? Story better than summary. Co-authored with "thewanted550". Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I'm co-authoring this story with "thewanted550" and we hope you guys like it. So, we present, "To Have and To Hold".**

**We don't own Max Ride.**

Max POV

Hi, I'm Maximum Ride, Max for short, and I'm not like most people. You see, I have wings. So do my siblings Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel. We can all control a different element. I control fire. My twin brother Iggy, who is blind, controls cheese. My little brother Gazzy, who is fourteen, controls air, and Angel, the youngest at eleven, controls water. Iggy and I are both seventeen. My best friend, Fang, is also seventeen, but he doesn't know about the wings, or the elements. Neither does his fourteen year old sister, Nudge. Gang and Nudge are both adopted, and that's why Fang has olive skin, black hair, and black eyes, while Nudge has curly brown hair, mocha skin, and mocha eyes. They are two of the strangest people ever, right after my siblings and I. Speaking of my siblings, maybe I should tell you about them. You already know that Iggy is seventeen, blind, and has wings, but he also is an amazing chef and a pyrotechnic. He has strawberry blonde hair, pale blue eyes, and pale skin. Gazzy has golden blonde hair, deep blue eyes, and a tan. He is also a pyrotechnic, but he has some, err, digestive problems. Angel has the same hair color, eye color, and skin as Gazzy, but she does not share his digestive problems as Gazzy, and she's not a pyrotechnic. She is very nature for her age though. She even has a crush on this guy in her grade. Devon or Dillon or something. Last but certainly not least, is me. I have a kind brownish colored hair with systems (at least, that's what Nudge says) cut in something called a pixie style, and eyes like unbarfed chocolate (remind me to thank Iggy for that amazing compliment). Me and my siblings all speak Spanish because our mum's best friend, Valencia Martinez, and her daughter, Ella, speak Spanish. Iggy also has a huge crush on Ella, so that's the only reason he knows Spanish. Oh, and we have the wings because our father infected us with avian DNA, so we're 2% bird. I hear Fang pulling up, so I grab my bag, make sure my wings are tucked in, and run out the door towards his black pickup.

Fang POV

So, I'm Fang, and I am special. So is my little sister Nudge. We have wings thanks to the sadistic jerk that is our uncle. He injected us with freaking bird DNA. But, anyway, back to reality. I pull up in front of Max's house and see her run out the door. She pulls the door to my truck open and climbs in. She tosses her bag into the back, and turns to me.

"What's going on?" She questions. I shrug, my usual response, and she throws up her hands and sighs frustratedly. I bite back a smile and pull into a parking space. The second I climb out of the car I am stacked by a blur of red and white. Lissa tries to shove her tongue down my throat, but I push her off, making her fall onto her barely covered butt. I turn to Max and we walk to the school building, Max trying to hold back laughter.

**Review please. And I know it's sort, I'm not good at writing long chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, here's the second chapter. You know I don't own MR or any of the songs mentioned.**

**Max POV**

I walk into school alongside Fang, trying to hold back my laughter at the little Lissa spectacle, and turn the corner to my locker. Leaning up against it is the school's biggest player, Dylan. He sees me and winks, acting like I should fall at his feet. I roll my eyes and walk up to him.

"Ahh, Maxie. I always knew you wanted me me," Dylan whispered suggestively.

"Move," I smiled at him, already mad. He has ruined my morning.

He responds by growling, which draws Iggy's attention. Iggy, being the overprotective brother he is, walks up and wraps his arm around my shoulder, fixing a glare on Dylan. Dylan shrugs and walks away, but not before winking at me again. I roll my eyes again and head off to homeroom. Now, I'm not gonna bore you with the details, so I'll just skip to after school. The Flock all head back to my place to do homework. When we're all done, Iggy and Gazzy go to their bomb room, Nudge, Ella, and Angel went to Nudge's room to talk fashion, and Fang and I went to my room because it was purely awesome with its black walls with neon colored splatters. I sit on my red bean bag chair and Fang sits on his black one. We start talking about random things, because we are just that awesome. We start talking about Lissa and Dylan, and laughing. Soon, it's time for Fang and Nudge to go home. Fang and I stand up and walk downstairs. Nudge says goodbye, and runs out the door. Fang shakes his head at her antics and nods goodbye. We all go get ready for bed (yes, we do have multiple showers and we did eat pizza while the flock was here). Right before I go to my room, I hear Angel calling to me with a weak voice.

"What's wrong, Angel?" I ask.

"Will you song me a song Max? I'm scared," she pleads.

"Of course, Angel," I reply before starting to song "Carry You Home" by James Blunt.

_Trouble is her only friend and he's back again_

_Makes her body older than it really is_

_She says it's high time she went away_

_No one's got much to say in this town_

_Trouble is the only way is down_

_Down, down_

_As strong as you were, tender you go_

_I'm watching you breathing for the last time_

_A song for your heart, but when it is quiet_

_I know what it means and I'll carry you home_

_I'll carry you home_

_If she had wings she would fly away_

_And another day God will give her some_

_Trouble is the only way is is down_

_Down, down_

_As strong as you were, tender you go_

_I'm watching you breathing for the last time_

_A song for you're heart, but when it is quiet_

_I know what it means and I'll carry you home_

_I'll carry you home_

_And they were all born pretty in New York City tonight_

_And someone's little girl was taken from the world tonight_

_Under the Stars and Stripes_

_As strong as you were, tender you go_

_I'm watching you breathing for the last time_

_A song for you're heart, but when it is quiet_

_I know what it means and I'll carry you home_

_Carry you home_

I tucked Angel sheets around her, and walk to my room, turning off the light and falling into my bed.

**So, i want one review from someone other than my co-author. Please.**


	3. Hiatus

I'm going on hiatus. I just need some time to work on my writing and revise my stories.


End file.
